The Lost Girl
by Nicole.Marie.Love
Summary: ON HIATUS What do you do when all you are is a slave to your parents? At the age of 17 Bella decides to run away from her home in Arizona to Forks where her grandmother lives. Enter Edward 19 year old who lives next door with his parents. I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this, that's all SM! Okay in to the show!

Summary: What do you do when all you are is a slave to your parents? At the age of 17 Bella decides to run away from her home in Arizona to Forks where her grandmother lives. Enter Edward 19 year old who lives next door with his parents. They were friends until Bella turned 12 when her parents made her stop visiting her grandmother because she was "spoiling her mind with fairytales and crap". Follow her as she learns how life should have been growing up.

Characters:

Isabella Swan-17

Edward Cullen-19

Charlie and Renee Swan-37 & 35

Marie Swan(Bella's grandmother)-53

XXXXXXXXXXXX_XXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1: Bella POV

"YOU BITCH! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT LEAVING THE HOUSE!" I just sit there against the wall, refusing to make eye contact with the person who's supposed to be my mother. This was worse then normal, it wasn't just a few scratches or bruises. She had actually cut my arm deep. I had it cradled against my chest while I stared unemotionally at the floor before me. I wouldn't give her the satisfaction of seeing me cry. She didn't deserve that from me, not after the life she's put me through.

"You said not to leave."

"And why didn't you listen? What if someone had seen you? You better apologize you ungrateful little bitch." Great now he's home too, all they care about is their reputation. I just need to get out of here.

"I'm sorry for not listening to your rules." I knew exactly what to said, they drilled it into my mind at a young age and I haven't been able to forget. Tonight was the night, I'll have to call my grandmother so she knows to cover for me incase they call in the morning. I hope she doesn't mind me coming earlier then we had expected. We have been planning this since I was 14 and things started to get worse. I would send her a box of my stuff every other month with things I didn't necessarily need now, like memories, books, pictures. The stuff I didn't want I sent to good will or put it in the neighbors trash. I've been planning my escape for three years and my so called "parents" haven't even noticed.

"You better be now go to your room and stay there. We have company coming over and don't need you wrecking the night." Perfect, now I have time to pack everything and get out while they are asleep. Well I wouldn't call it sleeping since they will just be piss-face drunk. It's what always happens when they have people over late at night.

"Okay. I'll be quite." It'll be like I'm not even here. With that I dashed up the stairs, straight to my bathroom. I need to clean up my arm first so I could get packing. I thankfully only had two boxes left and enough cloths for one week which is all that would fit in my car(that I haven't used in a year). After I had everything by my window which I'll be leaving out of since I wanted to keep my door locked from the inside, I laid on my bed. As sleep started to over take me my final thought before my dreamless sleep was, I'm finally getting out of this hell hole.

XXXXXXXXXXXX_XXXXXXXXXXXX

I know it's short but it's just the beginning, following chapters will be longer. This is my new story, I'll be updating this hopefully every week, I don't have a set date though so it may be a Monday then a Thursday. I will not promise anything until I know I'll be able to keep it. I hope you enjoy my new story :] I'll be updating GSR either tomorrow or Friday, no promises though it all depends on my schedule. If I get enough good feedback/reviews I might update this later tonight or tomorrow.

Love Nicole :]


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this, that's all SM! Okay in to the show!

BTW: Thoughts are in italics, speaking is in quotes.

XXXXXXXXXXXX_XXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2:Bella POV

I slept for only a few hours before I woke up. The house is now pitch black and dead silent. Perfect. As I dropped the last of my stuff out into the bushes (A/N: her room is actually at ground level but when the scene in chapter one occurred they were in the basement) I looked around to look at my now, old room. All that was left were a couple of hangers in the closet, my bed that was always too small and the dresser next to my bed. With everything gone the room looked so empty and useless, kind of like I felt inside most of the time.

As I slipped out of the window into the hot heat outside I felt a weight lift slightly from my shoulders. I wasn't all the way in the clear because at any moment I could be caught and sent back here to this hell hole. I took my two boxes and the backpack with my week worth of cloths and headed for my car. I was forced to park down the street from the house so at least at didn't have to worry about making noise, just getting their without anyone saying anything.

As I reached my car I packed everything up in the back seat, climbed into the front and took a deep breath. _Fresh air, oh how I missed you. _I slowly inserted the key and turned the car on, adjusting everything so it was just right and getting ready to finally leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXX_XXXXXXXXXXXX

Several hours later: (A/N she is only about an hour away from her grandmothers)

"Hello?" Oh, just hearing her voices makes me happy, a loving voice that will help anyone in need.

"Grandma? It's Bella."

"Oh, Bella is that really you! My, I have not talked to you since you were twelve! How are you? I have not gotten your box this month, have you ran out of things to send?"

"I'm about an hour away from your home, I'll explain everything when I get there. I have the rest of my stuff with me, nothing much just two boxes and a bag."

"Ok, we'll talk when you get here, see you soon sweetheart."

"Bye, see you soon." With that I dropped my phone onto the passenger seat. One hour, that's all I have left of this agonizing trip. I was happy for every inch farther away I got from those people, the people who were supposed to be my parents, but why did it have to take so long. Thirty agonizing minutes later I decided to listen to the radio, hoping it would make the rest of the ride pass quicker. A song I recognized as Someone Like You by Adele was playing. As I listened I couldn't help but wish I could be like that one day, passionate about something, anything.

As I was deep in thought about the 'what ifs' in life, I made it to my grandmothers house. I pulled into the driveway and parked the car, shutting it off and opening my door. I stood out taking my phone, keys and wallet with me, I grabbed my backpack and boxes and headed inside.

As I walked in I set my stuff down by the door and walked farther into the house, it hadn't changed much in the last four years. A picture here, a couch there, table there but most of it was still the same. It all made me warm and fuzzy inside with all the happy memories that filled the entire house. Nothing bad ever happened here, my grandmother would never let that happen. She would never let anything bad happen to me while I was with her.

As I entered the kitchen I smelt freshly baked cookies and what I saw was even better. I must have been dreaming because next to my grandmother was the handsomest man I have ever seen, and when he turned that smile towards me paired with his emerald eyes I thought I had fainted and gone to heaven.

"Bella, I'd like you to meet the neighbors son, Edward. Edward this is my amazing granddaughter Bella."

XXXXXXXXXXXX_XXXXXXXXXXXX

Well that's it! The new chapter, I think I might treat you all and update again tomorrow. We'll see, I normally base my updates on the enthusiasm of my readers so R&R please! :] Hope you liked it, next chapter will be Bella POV then I am thinking I might do Edward POV :] We shall see! Thanks for all the love and support!

Love, Nicole 3


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this, that's all SM! Okay in to the show!

BTW: Thoughts are in italics, speaking is in quotes.

XXXXXXXXXXXX_XXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3: Bella POV

_Someone pinch me I must be dreaming! _

"Hello Bella." Oh-my-god. His voice is so addicting, it could make me melt on the spot.

"Uh, h-hi. Wh-what's going on?" _God, Bella how stupid how stupid can you be, you know not to let people affect you like this. _"Grandma where should I put the last of my stuff?"

"Oh, I'll have Edward here put it up in your room. Right now I want to see that arm of yours. Come here sweetheart." _Oh crap!_ I completely forgot about the cut on my arm. I guess I should have rolled down my sleeves to cover the make shift bandage before I got the chance to clean it up thoroughly. As I let her look at my arm Edward went and put the boxes and my backpack into was supposedly my room. He returned just as she was cleaning my cut.

"Honey I'm afraid you might need to go get stitches because this looks very deep." Man, I hate hospitals, they make me uncomfortable and the smells make my stomach go weak.

"Let me look at it." _Oh-my-god._ He was standing right next to me now, he took my arm and moved it close to his face. "It looks pretty deep, I should take you over to my house and have my dad look at it, you most likely need stitches but he could do that at the house. Is that alright Marie?"

"Yes of course, just make sure to bring her back to me, I finally got her back. Hahaha."

"Don't worry I'll bring her back over myself when he's done. Lets go Bella." He put his hand on my lower back and started guiding me towards the back door. As we were walking through the back yards I tripped over a rock and started to fall forwards. I braced myself for impact but it never came. Two warm, strong arms encircled my waist and held me from falling. "Oh silly Bella, still can't walk 10 feet without falling over I see."

XXXXXXXXXXXX_XXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward POV

"Mom! I'm going next door! Mrs. Swan said she needs some help moving boxes. I'll be back later."

"Okay honey, see you later." As I started to walk next door I wondered why Mrs. Swan needed to move boxes in the middle of the night for. She said she had her granddaughter coming over and wanted everything ready for her before she got here. Then she decided to mention she'd be here within the next hour.

"Marie! I'm here, what do you need help with?" I walked in through the back door like usual and looked around the first floor for the sweet old lady. She'd been like family to me and my parents ever since we moved in when I was seven. That was also when I met Bella, sweet Bella. We were best friends until we were twelve and her parents forced her to stop visiting. She hasn't been back here since and boy have I missed her.

"Up stairs Edward! Spare bedroom!" I made my way upstairs and found her pushing boxes into the closet of the bedroom. "I need help putting all these boxes where they need to go, these go in the closet, those by the door go downstairs in the basement and these go against the wall." I quickly get to work on moving the boxes to where I was told. After I finish I notice that we have five minutes until her visitor is supposed to arrive. We go downstairs in the kitchen to catch up while she waits. We hear a car pull up and the front door open. As the light foot steps came closer we both silenced our talk to look at the girl who had just entered the kitchen.

"Bella, I'd like you to meet the neighbors son, Edward. Edward this is my amazing granddaughter Bella." _Bella, oh my, well things here just got much better. _

XXXXXXXXXXXX_XXXXXXXXXXXX

I decided to treat you all tonight in memory of 11/11/11 11:11:11. Please R&R your thoughts, it helps a lot more then you think. (But I still appreciate all the larkers who love my story) I'll see you all on the next update! :]

-Nicole 3 :]


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this, that's all SM! Okay in to the show!

BTW: Thoughts are in italics, speaking is in quotes.

XXXXXXXXXXXX_XXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4: Bella POV

I was absolutely speechless. He was just standing there, all perfect and smiling. I'm not sure how long I was standing there staring at him until he looked down and chuckled. I was probably freaking him out, staring at him like a stalker. I walked over to my grandmother and hugged her. It was good to be somewhere that I felt wanted and loved.

"How are you doing dear?"Oh, man, how was I supposed to answer that without giving away too much in front of this god like creature?

"I'm fine Gran."

"It's nice to meet you Bella."Oh, even his voice is amazing, it just melts me inside. SNAP OUT OF IT! I should not be thinking like this about someone I just met, like a little star struck girl. It doesn't matter anyway, he probably has this amazing girlfriend that is beautiful and smart and means the world to him.

"Uh, yea, nice to meet you too. Gran I'm going to head up to the room." With that I turned around and went up to the spare bedroom I always used whenever I would come to stay here. It was a moderate sized room, blue walls, balcony, full sized closet and my own bathroom. There was not a lot of furniture but there was a bed and dresser. This to me was a blessing; it was so much more than what I had at my supposed home.

I quickly got a pair of shorts and a shirt out and went into the bathroom to take a long shower. After that I changed and went to unpack what little I had. I figured it had been long enough and that Edward would have gone home now so I went downstairs in search of Gran.

"…-you will have to been patient with her Edward, she has been through a lot. I'm not sure how long she will be here but hopefully it will be for as long as possible. I know you two will be close but give her time. I'm not saying wait forever but maybe a couple of days. She will open up to you soon." I did not know whether to turn around or walk right in there and ask what the hell they were talking about.

"What is going on in here?" Edward and Gran turned towards me with shocked expressions on their faces. "Yea, I heard the end of that, and whatever you two are planning is not going to work." Gran looked a little hurt by that and Edward looked like he wanted to say something but didn't know how.

I turned towards the kitchen and went to get a glass of milk and heard Gran go up the stairs to her room. After finishing my drink I headed back towards the stairs to go up to bed, after today I just wanted to sleep forever. After turning the corner out of the kitchen I ran straight into Edward which caused me to slip. Before I was able to feel the floor beneath me I felt two strong arms go around my waist and hold me to be an equally strong body. I looked up into the eyes of the boy who I seemed to not be able to get out of my head.

"Hi." With a full blown blush I was able to utter out a meek hi before his brilliant smile came onto his face. "Bella, I don't mean to be forward but can I show you something?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX_XXXXXXXXXXXX

I know it has been months since I have updated and I am terribly sorry. My computer was fried in April and just this September I got my new one. I'm not sure how often I will be updating or if I will be writing on each story but I will be trying to juggle this with work and dance and school. If you have any questions or ideas either comment or message me.

-Nicole


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this, that's all SM! Okay in to the show!

BTW: Thoughts are in italics, speaking is in quotes.

XXXXXXXXXXXX_XXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 5: Edward POV

Just standing here with her in my arms, such a simple act had me on fire from the contact. I don't know what it was about her that had me feeling this way. All I knew was I needed to get to know her as her new self and protect her.

"Bella, I don't mean to be forward but can I show you something?" I wanted to take her to my meadow. It was my safe place where I could be alone and just think. Somewhere where I can be myself and hopefully it can be the same for her.

"Uhm, I'm not sure. It's been a long day and I heard what you guys were talking about in there and I don't know what she meant but it obviously has to do with me. I'm not really sure how I feel about all of this right now." This is what I was afraid of, her wanting to run away and stay as far away, her not wanting to be near me.

"I think you misunderstood our conversation. We were talking about me and you being friends and maybe you sharing your story with me. I understand if you do not want to but we were friends once and I want that back. I want you, my lost little friend back." As I finished I saw her eyes gloss over with unshed tears that were threatening to spill over. I lifted my right hand up to wipe away the lone tear running down her cheek as she looked up at me with lost eyes.

"Eddie…" I have never been happier to hear that god-awful nick name come from her mouth. I took her in my arms and she slid her arms around my back to hug me and her tears spilled over and she cried into my chest.

"It will be alright Belly-Bean, I'm here now, you'll be fine, and I've got you." Those words have never been truer then right now. I thought I had lost my best friend five years ago when she was forbidden to come back to her grandmothers and visit by her parents. Ugh, you could not even call them that, they were nothing to her but malicious and controlling.

We stood there for a while just holding each other until her sobs quieted and her tears stopped. I pulled away enough so I could see her face and lifted it until she was looking at me.

"I will never let you go back there, you hear me Isabella, never. I will keep you safe from them, in a few weeks you will be eighteen and they cannot have a say in your life anymore. Until then we will have to keep the fact you are hear quiet in case they come looking." At the end she just nodded her head that she understood and buried herself back into my chest.

"Come on little girl you must be exhausted, let's get you up to bed." Instead of letting her walk I swooped down and picked her up and started for the stairs that led to her room. She giggled from the sudden change and gripped onto my neck so she doesn't fall. Silly girl, I would never drop her. After getting to her room I brought her to the bed and laying her under the covers. I sat at her side with one arm stretched across her, resting on the bed beside her. I tucked a stray piece of hair behind her head and looked into her sleepy eyes.

"You should get some rest; I have some things to do tomorrow so I probably will not see you until early afternoon tomorrow. This is probably best so you can get used to being here again and get some much needed sleep. If you are up for it tomorrow we can go for a walk, there is a place I really want to show you. I think you will like it."

"Ok, I will see you tomorrow." I leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead and whispered a _good night Belly-Bean_ in her ear before leaving her room and closing the door behind me. I silently made my way out of the house and over to mine and straight to my room. After a quick shower I made my way back into my room dressed in only a pair of shorts. What I saw when I walked in shocked and warmed my heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXX_XXXXXXXXXXXX (Bella POV)

After he left I tried to fall asleep but thoughts of him kept clouding my brain. I missed him so much in the last five years but I did not let myself think of him much in that time. It never led to something good, it always led to me in tears and being yelled at for being a bitchy baby. Now that I was here again all my feelings for him were back and stronger than ever. When we were younger we were the bests of friends but when my I was not allowed to return anymore I about lost it. He was the only one I allowed myself to get close to and then he wasn't in my life anymore.

"Oh Eddie" All I wanted was to be near him now.

I got up and put on a jacket, forgoing warmer pants and just staying in my shorts I threw on some boots and left the house. I made my way to the neighbors and walked right in and up to his room. Even though it has been five years nothing has changed much and for that I was glad. I made it into his room and took of my boots and jacket and climbed into his bed. He wasn't in his bed so when I heard the door open I knew it was him. He closed the door behind him and padded softly over to the bed.

"I thought I told you to get some rest." I felt him pull me to his chest and wrap his arms around my waist.

"I didn't want to be away from you anymore then I had to." He squeezed me lightly and nestled his face into my neck.

"I'm here now Bella, I'm not going anywhere."

XXXXXXXXXXXX_XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hi everyone, I really should not be on the computer seeing I have been home for the past two days sick with a stomach bug but I had to write this out so I thought I would update today. It's longer then normal so I hope you all enjoy. Please R&R!

-Nicole


End file.
